A New Beginning
by ocobssessed78
Summary: Previously called 'A Pregnant Teen in Newport Beach.'SS, Summer is pregnant. This is without Theresa being pregnant, and Seth didn't go to Tahiti. Please R and R,STORY COMPLETE! I did not update, I just reformated the first chapter.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fiction, so please RR for tips. Summary: This story takes place in the present, without the events of the finale happening, and Teresa is not pregnant or in Newport. Summer and Seth must deal with the consequences of their actions.  
  
Summer stood anxiously outside the door of his room, unsure to tell him or not. 'He'll probably figure it out sooner or later' she thought. Finally she knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi." She paused, "I need to talk to you." She sounded worried and hurt.  
  
"That doesn't sound good."  
  
"Cohen, I'm pregnant." He sat there shocked, not saying anything.  
  
"Hello, did you hear me, I said I'm pregnant."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm about six weeks along"  
  
"Okay, what do you want to do about it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, what do you think?"  
  
"I want to keep it." She smiled and nodded, "Me too," she said unsure of if they both meant it.  
  
"I have some stuff to do here, but could we get together tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, call me later"  
  
"I will." She walked out of the room shocked that he handled the news so well. 'I guess I should probably tell Marissa now' she thought.  
  
Seth was still sitting in his room wondering what he should do now. They were only 16, but were about to have a baby. He wanted to marry her, he thought it was the right thing to do, but he didn't even know how she felt about him. Now he was determined to find out. He decided tonight he would take her out on his boat and have a nice dinner. He would bring a ring, incase he thought it was the right time to ask her. Now he had to go talk to Ryan, then buy a ring.  
  
Summer was in her car, driving to Marissa's house. She got out of the car and knocked on the door to the apartment. Jimmy answered the door. "Hello Summer, Marissa's in her room."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Cooper." She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Marissa's room, then walked in. "Hey, Coop."  
  
"Hey, Sum. What's up?"  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"Okay, shoot"  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
"By Seth?"  
  
"No, by a cow. Of course by Seth, who else have I slept with?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just in shock. I never thought that you of all people..."  
  
"Not helping, Coop."  
  
"I always thought you didn't want kids?"  
  
"Well, I didn't, but now the idea is growing on me. Cohen says he wants to have it, so I guess I will have it. I'm just scared. My dad is probably gonna kill me, he hates Seth."  
  
"How much have you and Seth talked about it? Does he want to help you raise it, or marry you, or break up?  
  
"We're getting together tonight, but I don't think he wants to marry me. I don't even know how he feels about me."  
  
"I know how he feels, he loves you. But, do you love him, because I think you do?"  
  
"I think, I'm just afraid I'll end up like my parents, I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"You should tell him that you love him. You won't hurt him."  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go home and get ready for tonight, although he never told me what we're doing."  
  
"Call and tell me how it goes."  
  
"Okay, I will. Bye Coop."  
  
Seth walked out to the poolhouse looking for Ryan. He didn't bother knocking, since no one really ever knocked. "Why does no one ever bother knocking?" Ryan asked.  
  
"It's not like your even doing anything, but anyways, I have to talk to you, I need your help."  
  
"Okay man, what's up"  
  
"Summer is pregnant"  
  
"What?"  
  
"And I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me"  
  
"Slow down, Summer is pregnant and you want to marry her?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't know if she even loves me or if she would say yes."  
  
"Okay, you do know you're both 16?"  
  
"Yes, but if I don't marry her when we have the baby, than I might regret it."  
  
"That makes sense. So what do you need help with?"  
  
"I have to pick out a ring, and plan a way to give it to her."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not the best person to be asking."  
  
"I know, that's why I need Marissa's help to."  
  
"Okay, I'll call her."  
  
That's all for now, next chapter will be Shopping and the big date. RR, let me know what you think, but please be gentle, it's my first time. 


	2. Shopping and a Perfect Date

Chapter 2- Shopping and the perfect date

Marissa arrived at the pool house about 20 minutes later. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Seth needs your help to pick out a ring and plan a perfect date." Ryan said as he walked up to Marissa and gave her a small kiss. "Wait, did you say a ring, ohmygod, are you proposing to Summer?" "Yes, but I need help figuring out how I will ask her." "Okay, we need to go shopping."

Marissa drove the boys to South Coast Plaza, and went into a jewelry store.  Right away she saw the perfect ring. It was a diamond with tanzanite on each side.  Seth bought it and they began to plan what he was going to do on their date.

Seth had called Summer and told her that he would pick her up at 7:00.  Seth pulled up to her house at 6:58. He rang the doorbell and Summer answered.  She was dressed in a black mini skirt, a light pink tank top, and black high heeled shoes. "Hi," he said amazed at how beautiful she looked. "Hey," she said back. "You look great." "Thanks, so where are we going?" "It's a surprise, are you ready?" "Yup, let's go." He took her hand and led her to the Range Rover. He opened her door for her and walked to the driver's side. They drove to the docks and Seth led Summer to the boat.  It was the first time she would see the 'Summer Breeze' he hoped she would like it.

"The 'Summer Breeze'? How long have you had this?" She asked in amazement that someone cared for her so much they named a boat after her. "A few years, do you like it?" he replied.  "It's amazing." He helped her onto the boat, where a picnic basket was waiting.  He began to sail, and then found a nice spot to have their moonlit picnic.  It wasn't exactly romantic food, but she thought the gesture was nice. He had hamburgers and soda. He had lit a few candles on the boat.  A few minutes into when they were eating Summer started to talk. "Cohen, I have something to tell you." "Okay, go ahead." "I have always been afraid of getting to invested in a relationship, I never wanted to end up like my parents.  I always run away from guys that are getting too close.  With you I haven't run away.  I feel safe. I think what I am trying to say is, I love you, Cohen." He stared at her, happy to know that she felt that way. 'Now is the perfect time to ask' he thought. "Summer, I love you too." They both leaned in and kissed, after what seemed like forever, Seth pulled away.  "I've been thinking about the baby. I want to make sure that you know I will always be there for it, and you." He pulled out the small blue box from the ring. "Will you marry me?" She sat there for a moment, still in shock; finally she got enough strength to say a small 'yes'. Seth slid the ring on her finger and leaned over to kiss her. "Now how are we going to tell everything to our parents?" Summer asked as they both began to eat again. "I was thinking, you can tell your dad, and we can both tell my parents." "Why?" she asked.  "Because your dad hates me, but my parents like you." "Okay, I'll tell him tomorrow then come over to your house."

The next day, Seth was sitting on his bed waiting for Summer to come over.  Suddenly the doorbell rang.  Kirsten answered it, to find Summer standing on the other side, sobbing, her face full of tears. "Hey sweetie, come in.  What's wrong?" "Is Seth home?" she replied. "Yeah, he is in his room." "Thanks." Summer walked up to Seth's room and walked in. "My dad kicked me out of the house." She said, still sobbing.  He walked over to her then brought her over to sit on the bed.  "What happened?" he asked. "He said that having a pregnant teenager would ruin his reputation, and then he told me to leave.  I still have to go back and get my stuff, but I have to find a place to stay first. I can probably stay with Coop."  Seth was shocked, "you should stay here, but we still need to tell my parents." "Okay, when do you want to tell them?" "I think we should do it now." "Okay"

Kirsten and Sandy were in the kitchen when Seth and Summer found them.  Summer wasn't crying as hard now.  "Is everything okay?" Kirsten asked.  "We need to tell you something, Summer is pregnant," Seth said quietly. "What?!" exclaimed both Sandy and Kirsten. "And we are getting married," Seth continued. "Are you okay Summer?" asked Kirsten.  Summer just shook her head. Seth began to explain, "Her dad kicked her out.  Can she stay here for awhile?"  "Of course, Seth we'll talk to you later. Take Summer to get her stuff and then bring her back here." Kirsten was the only one talking, Sandy was still sitting with his jaw dropped in shock. While Seth took Summer to get her stuff, Sandy and Kirsten were going to figure out a punishment for Seth, but they decided he wouldn't be punished. Especially since he was doing the right thing standing by Summer and marrying her.


	3. Planning and Moving

Chapter 3: Planning and Moving

Summer went home while her dad was not there.  She packed all of her stuff in boxes, and put some in suitcases that she would unpack.  She would leave the boxes in the Cohen's basement until her and Seth moved out.  When she and Seth got back to the Cohen's house, they began to unpack her stuff in Seth's room.

A few days later, Seth and Summer went to see a wedding planner.  They decided they would have the wedding on the beach, and the reception at the Cohen's.  They wanted to have the wedding soon, because Summer wanted to be able to get married while she still looked good in a dress.  They decided they would have the wedding in three weeks.  Summer asked Marissa to be maid of honor, and Seth asked Ryan to be his best man.  Seth convinced Summer to invite Anna to the wedding, and Summer even asked her to be a bride's maid.  The next day, Summer went to a bridal shop to pick dresses.  She picked a white dress for herself, and light pink dresses for the bride's maids.  Her dress was a sleeveless dress, with a short train, and a nice veil that was just a little longer than her hair.  The veil had white flowers at the top. 

Finally, the wedding was three days away.  Seth and Summer were sitting in their room talking when Kirsten walked in.

"I have a surprise for you," she said vaguely.

"Okay, what is it?" Seth replied.

"I have to take you to it, so go get in the car." All three of them walked out to the car, and got in.  Kirsten started driving.  After about 2 minutes in the car, Kirsten pulled into a driveway and stopped the car.  "We're here," she announced.

"Where is here?" Seth asked

"It looks kind of like your house," Summer replied.

"This is your new house," Kirsten answered.

"You built us a house?" Seth asked as Kirsten handed him the key.

"Yes, this is an early wedding gift from me and your father. We gave it to you early so you can start to move in your stuff, then move in after the wedding."  The three people headed to the door.  A few of the rooms were already decorated. Some had couches, chairs, and tables.  The kitchen had a table, chairs, and some appliances.  None of the rooms were painted yet, that way Seth and Summer could pick the colors for the walls.

"I love it, thank you so much," Summer said as she went over to give Kirsten a hug.

"Yeah, thanks Mom," Seth said, also giving Kirsten a hug.

"Now let's go back home so you can start moving your stuff over here."  Kirsten said as they headed towards the door.

Seth and Summer started to pack up all of Seth's stuff.  Most of Summer's stuff was still packed and in the Cohen basement.  "I can't believe your parents bought us a house."

"I know, I figured they would make us live here in my room forever."

"I love the house; it's just like this one.  We have to start picking colors to paint the walls.  And, we need to pick out furniture and a pattern to use in our bedroom.  We need to go shopping!"

"We should just think about moving in at the moment."

"Okay, fine. You're right.  Then after we move in we can get paint and stuff."

"Great, now let's start bringing over some boxes."

"Okay," she replied as she grabbed a box and headed to the car.  They spent the rest of the day moving stuff to the new house.  When they got back to the Cohen's later that night, they ate dinner, then went to bed.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner.  I had no idea what to write, so I know it may have sucked.  Please RR.  I will update soon.  Next chapter will be the rehearsal dinner, possibly the wedding.


	4. A Rehearsal and a Wedding

Chapter 4: A Rehearsal and a Wedding

It is now the day before the wedding, tonight is the rehearsal dinner. They were having the dinner at the Cohen's. There were only a few people coming. They were the Cohen's, the Cooper's and the Nichol's, Anna, and some of Summer's friends that were bridesmaids. That day, Seth and Summer were going to pick up Anna at the airport, Marissa was going to pick up the dresses, and Ryan was going to pick up the rings. Everyone was busy with the wedding. Finally, by seven o'clock, everyone was at the Cohen's for the dinner. There were small conversations going on between all the different families. Everyone was gone by eleven o'clock. Summer was going to stay overnight at Marissa's. In the morning they were getting their hair done, then getting ready for the wedding. Summer said goodbye to Seth, then went with Marissa.

At Marissa's house, Summer was painting Marissa's nails the color of the bridesmaids dresses. Summer was getting a French manicure the next day. After they were done painting the nails, they decided to watch a movie. Marissa put 'My Best Friends Wedding' in the DVD player, and got out a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream with two spoons for her and Summer to eat. About half way through the movie, they were done with the ice cream, and Summer was starting to fall asleep. "Are you nervous?" Marissa asked her, trying to wake her up a little.

"No, I'm sixteen, getting married, AND having a baby. What's there to be nervous about?" Summer replied sarcastically.

"You have been very sarcastic lately, you're sounding like Seth. But, I meant are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm just afraid that he'll back out, or leave me at the alter, or we'll end up like my parents."

"I figured you were nervous. But, he's not going to back out, or leave you at the alter, and you won't end up like your parents because you love each other too much."

"If you knew I was nervous, why did you ask?"

"Because you were falling asleep, and I was getting bored while we weren't talking."

"Okay, I'll try to stay up for the rest of the movie, and then I'll go to sleep."

"Thank you very much."

By the time the movie was over, Summer was asleep. As soon as Marissa turned it off, she was also asleep. They woke up the next morning at eight o'clock. Summer had an appointment to get her nails done at nine o'clock. She was getting her hair done at ten o'clock, and then her make-up at eleven o'clock. The wedding was at noon. All morning Summer was freaking out, she was so nervous. It was now eleven forty five. Everyone was at the beach, ready for the wedding to start. There were a lot of people there. Half of the people were people that Seth and Summer didn't even know. Everyone was in their places ready to start. A few minutes later, the music began to play. All of the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. After they were in their spots, the other music began to play. Since Summer didn't want her father to be a part of the wedding, or even at the wedding, she asked Sandy to walk her down the aisle. He graciously accepted. Summer got up to the end of the aisle, and took her place next to Seth. After the priest announced that they were husband and wife, they ran out to the limo, and got in. "I can't believe that we are actually married," Summer said to Seth.

"If someone told me last year that I would ever be married to you, I would have said they were crazy."

"A lot has definitely changed."

"Yeah it has. I love you."

"I love you too," Summer said as she leaned over and kissed Seth softly.

They continued talking as they rode in the limo to the reception at the Cohen's.

A/N: Please leave me some ideas for next chapter, or it may be a while before I update. If I don't get reviews, I may not update quickly. R and R please.


	5. A Reception and Some Cake

Chapter 5: A Reception and Some Cake  
  
The wedding reception was being held at the Cohen's. There were a ton of people there, most of the people that were at the wedding cam. Seth and Summer were so tired of having people coming up to them saying the same thing, 'congratulations, I hope you're happy together.' Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Lots of people were dancing in the backyard where they had a DJ. Other people were sitting around talking. Seth and Summer were sitting at their table, talking to Ryan, Marissa, and Anna. After a few minutes of talking, Ryan and Marissa got up to go and dance, even though Ryan hates dancing. "I have something to tell you," Anna said to Seth and Summer.  
  
"Okay, what is it," Seth asked when Anna didn't continue speaking.  
  
"After school is over for the Summer, I'm coming back to Newport until January."  
  
"You're coming back?" Seth said, Anna nodded while Summer just sat there. "Why only until January?" Seth asked.  
  
"My parents decided that they wanted me to come back, but they said I only had to stay with them until January, but if I decide I want to, I can stay longer."  
  
"That's great, you'll get to see the baby after it's born" Summer finally said. Her due date was December 18th. Seth said that it would be a good Chrismukkah present. Summer was happy Anna was coming back, especially now that she couldn't take Seth away from her. Seth had missed Anna, so he was really happy. Since he was happy, Summer was happy.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Anna asked confused. Seth had forgotten to tell her that part.  
  
"Cohen, you forgot to tell Anna I was pregnant?" Summer said, hitting him in the arm.  
  
"Congratulations," Anna said to Summer. "When are you due?" she asked.  
  
"December 18th," Summer replied, "I can't believe Seth didn't tell you. I told him to let you know."  
  
"That's one hell of a Chrismukkah present," Anna said.  
  
"That's what I said," Seth said, "and sorry I forgot to tell you."  
  
"That's okay, but I probably would have noticed sooner or later anyways."  
  
After they were done talking, Seth and Summer shared their first dance as a married couple. It was to the song Wonderwall, by Ryan Adams. It was the same song that they danced to in Seth's bedroom on Valentines day, so they figured that it would be appropriate.

After they finished dancing, everyone sat down to eat. There was a catered buffet. On the buffet they had chicken, beef, or fish. There were also potatoes, vegetables, and some other stuff.

After the dinner, Summer tossed her bouquet, and Marissa caught it. Seth then took off Summer's garter, threw it, and Ryan caught it. Ryan then put the garter on Marissa.

The wedding cake was huge. There were 7 layers. It was white with pink and orange flowers on it, and a small bride and groom statue on the top. When everyone was eating cake, Summer took it as a perfect opportunity to smash cake in Seth's face. He thought she was just feeding him a piece of cake, but then she smashed it in his face, and got it all over. "Hey, you're gonna pay for that," he said.  
  
So Seth leaned in and kissed Summer getting cake all over her face. "I can't believe you just did that," she said.  
  
Now they were just smashing cake in each others faces until there plates were empty. Then they decided not to put the cake to waste, so they just ate it off of each other. Not too many people had been watching this, but the ones that were, were cracking up, and laughing hysterically. When most of the cake was eaten off of their faces, they went inside to wash off the rest.

After the cake, people began to leave. When everyone was gone except Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa, the six people sat around talking. They were talking about how well everything went, and Sandy and Kirsten said how coincidental it was that Ryan and Marissa caught the garter and bouquet. Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer all laughed.

After a while, Seth and Summer left for their new house. All of their stuff was moved in. They had received a lot of stuff for the house as wedding presents.  
  
"Seth, tomorrow can we start picking colors and painting a few of the rooms, you said that we could do it after the wedding?"  
  
"Sure, don't forget that we still need to pick out furniture and a pattern for our room." He replied.  
  
"Okay. That can be the first room we work on. I was thinking we could paint it red, and find a set with red in it."  
  
"Bright red, or dark red?" He asked  
  
"Dark, definitely. Bright red would be too hard to look at."  
  
"Good, I hate bright red."  
  
"We can start shopping tomorrow. Now let's go upstairs and maybe we can find some inspiration for the room," Summer said suggestively.  
  
"I like the way you think, Summer," Seth said as they ran up the stairs and into their huge new bedroom. They shut the door, and realized they no longer have to lock the door, and no one can barge in on them without knocking.  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter was better than the last chapter; I tried to make it funnier. Please R and R and I will update soon. Let me know what you think. I'm still trying to come up with a new title, so please help me with ideas!


	6. Painting and Names

Chapter 6: Paint and Names  
  
It was the morning after the wedding. Seth and Summer were going shopping, and then they had a doctor's appointment. Kirsten had given them a credit card to use on anything they bought for the house, and she was going to pay the bill. They went to South Coast Plaza, and into a furniture store. They looked around for a while.  
  
"Seth, I like this one," Summer said, pointing to a sleigh bed. It was cherry wood, and had a matching dresser, two nightstands, and a bookshelf.  
  
"That one is nice, it would go nice with dark red walls."  
  
"I want it," Summer said demandingly.  
  
"Okay, we can get this one. Let's go order it."  
  
"Thank you," she said as they walked toward the front of the store. They ordered it, and it was going to be delivered and put together the next day after school. Next, they went to a store that sold bedding supplies.  
  
Right as they walked in the store they both stopped and were staring at a set that was dark red with a few dark green and dark purple stripes. "This is perfect," Summer said, still staring at it.  
  
"Yeah, we should definitely get this one," Seth said, Summer nodded in agreement.  
  
"Definitely, we should get the same design for our bathroom too," she said.  
  
They bought the comforter, pillows, pillow cases, curtains, towels and shower curtains, and other bathroom accessories all in the same print. They also bought some extra sheets and pillow cases in dark purple, dark red and dark green.  
  
After they bought everything they needed and brought it out to the car, they went to get lunch. They were at a restaurant waiting for their food. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Summer asked Seth.  
  
"I think it would be easier if we know, that way we can paint the room, and buy furniture and clothes for it."  
  
"Good, I want to know. It's also easier to pick a name if we know the sex."  
  
"Good point. So can we find out today?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Then we can go to the paint store afterwards."  
  
"Good idea." They ate their food and then left for the appointment. They were called in quickly after they got there. "Would you like to know the sex of your babies?" he asked them as he did an ultrasound.  
  
"Yeah, we want to know, wait did you say babies, as in the plural of baby?" Summer asked, very confused.  
  
"Yes, you're having twins." The doctor said, pointing to the screen.  
  
"Oh my god, Summer were having twins," Seth said excitingly to a still shocked Summer.  
  
"Oh my god," she finally said.  
  
"Are you okay with this Sum?" Seth asked her, she still looked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just really surprised. So can you tell us what their sexes are?" she asked the doctor.  
  
"Of course, this one is.... a girl and this one is... a girl. Congratulations, you're going to have two girls."  
  
"Oh my god, Seth, we're having girls," Summer said happily. She didn't care if they were boys or girls, but she wanted at least one girl so she could do her hair and take them shopping.  
  
Seth was happy too. He always wanted to have a little girl, hoping that she would be a daddy's girl. Now he would have two. He didn't care if it was a boy. Most men want boys so they can teach them sports, but Seth wasn't exactly athletic.  
  
They left the doctors office, and went to the paint store. They got dark red for their room, green for the living room, a dark green for the kitchen, and light blue for the family room. They also got a light pink for one girl's room, and a light purple for the other girl's room.  
  
When they got home, they immediately began painting their bedroom. They thought it would be easier if it was done before the furniture came, that way the furniture wouldn't need to be moved or covered. They called Marissa and Ryan to come over and help paint. It was a big room, but with four people they finished painting quickly. When they were done they ordered Chinese food, and they all ate dinner. While they were eating Summer and Seth decided to tell Ryan and Marissa about the twins.  
  
"We have something we want to tell you," Seth started, "We went to the doctors today."  
  
"And..." Marissa said anxiously.  
  
"We're having twins," Summer said excitedly.  
  
"Oh my god," Marissa squealed, "Do you know the sexes?"  
  
"It's two girls," Summer said as she pulled the ultrasound picture out of her pocket. The girls were squealing for about five minutes, no one really knew what they were saying; you couldn't understand any of it.  
  
"Congratulations," Ryan said over the squealing.  
  
"Thanks, man." Seth said back.  
  
When the girls were done screaming and squealing, they started talking again.  
  
"Did you pick names yet?" asked Marissa.  
  
"We didn't get a chance yet, but we will soon," Seth answered.  
  
"But we do know that they will both start with 'S', just like our names," Summer added.  
  
"And we know that the middle names are going to be April and Autumn," Seth said.  
  
"That is so cute," Marissa said.  
  
After they finished talking and eating, Marissa and Ryan left. Seth and Summer cleaned up the empty containers, and put the dishes in the dishwasher. When they were done cleaning, they put on their pajamas, and lay down on the couch in their bedroom. Summer was on top of Seth with her head lying on his chest. They had the lap top on Summer's legs, but Seth was holding it. Summer was typing. They were on babynames.com looking under female 'S' names. They narrowed it down to Sadie, Savanna, Selene, Serenity, Shelby, Sienna, Sierra, Sophie, and Sydney. They wrote down the names and closed the lap top.  
  
They turned on the TV and started to watch 'The Wedding Planner' on TNT. After a few minutes, they had both fallen asleep. At six o'clock, their alarm clock went off. Summer didn't hear it, so Seth had to wake her up. She could be aggressive in the morning if she wasn't woken up right.  
  
"Summer wake up," Seth cooed in her ear, "Baby, get up we have to go to school."  
  
"Five more minutes," she groaned and rolled back over.  
  
"If you don't get up now, than we're gonna be late."  
  
"Fine, will you take a shower with me?"  
  
"Of course," Seth said, as he got up he turned off the alarm, then went to join Summer in the shower.  
  
After their shower, they got ready for school. Summer took longer so Seth got breakfast ready. He took out two bowls, two cups, cereal, milk, and orange juice. As he was putting the food away after pouring it, Summer snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the neck.  
  
"Good morning," she said while kissing him.  
  
"Good morning to you too," he said, turning around and kissing her on the lips. They both sat down and ate breakfast. When they were done, they got their stuff for school, and got in their BMW (they now share Summer's BMW convertible), and headed to school.  
  
Most of the school knew they were married, and most of them knew she was pregnant. She didn't really care if they knew. Now people wouldn't be shocked when she started showing. They just didn't know she was having twins. No one knew except Ryan and Marissa. They were having Sandy and Kirsten over for dinner, and they would tell them then. They also wanted to show them their bedroom and the paint colors, especially since they're the ones who paid for it.  
  
Seth and Summer had a few classes together. If they weren't with each other for a class, then they were with either Ryan or Marissa. They saw Marissa and Ryan as soon as they walked into school. Summer gave Seth a kiss on the cheek, and Marissa did the same with Ryan, then they walked away leaving the boys walking in the other direction.  
  
Summer decided before she and Seth got married that she would change her last name to Cohen, and drop the 'Roberts' completely. Summer had told her teachers on Friday that on Monday she would no longer be Summer Roberts, but she would be Summer Cohen. All of them had remembered. She felt really good being a Cohen, and have people calling her Summer Cohen. At three o'clock, Summer and Seth met at their car to go home. At three fifteen some workers came to deliver and assemble the furniture in the bedroom.  
  
"Baby, I'm tired," Summer said to Seth as they sat on the couch in the family room studying.  
  
"Okay, do you want to take a nap before dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna sleep here. Can you wake me up at five?"  
  
"Sure," he said as he grabbed a blanket and put it over her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I love you," Seth said, leaning in and kissing her.  
  
"I love you too." Within a few minutes, Summer was fast asleep.  
  
About an hour later, the workers finished putting together the furniture, and moving it to where Seth and Summer wanted it. After they left, Seth got out the comforter, curtains, and everything else they had bought for the room and bathroom. He wanted to put everything in its place before Summer woke up to surprise her. He finished at four thirty and got ready for dinner with his parents. At five he woke up Summer and ordered the food for dinner. Summer walked into the bedroom, seeing what Seth had done, and was so happy.  
  
At quarter of six, Kirsten and Sandy arrived. The first thing they did was go to see the bedroom. They both loved it. Seth then showed them the colors for the family room, living room, and kitchen. Dinner arrived at six thirty. They all began to eat.  
  
"We have something to tell you," Seth said to his parents.  
  
"We're having twin girls," Summer added.  
  
"Oh my god, did you pick out names yet?" Kirsten squealed.  
  
"Yeah, we picked them today at lunch," Summer answered.

A/N: 2 chapters in one day! I know this one is longer than the others, but I'm finally out of my writing rut. Next chapter, the names are revealed. I love the names I picked. Let me know what you think. I'm still looking for a new title! R and R please! 


	7. The Names Revealed

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm between a few new titles. Thanks littleputz114 for the title ideas. They are better than my dad's ideas of 'A Bubble About to Burst' and 'What Happens When You Don't Abstain'. You can find out the sex of the baby at three months, my neighbor who just had a baby found out at three months.

Chapter 7: The Names Revealed

"So what are the names for the babies?" Kirsten asked Summer excitedly.  
  
"One is going to be Savanna April..." Seth started  
  
"And the other will be Sadie Autumn," Summer finished  
  
"Oh, those are so cute. Did you pick cribs and comforters yet?"  
  
"Kirsten, they just found out they were having twins, give it a rest."  
  
"Sorry," Kirsten said.  
  
"We didn't buy furniture, but we got paint," Seth said.  
  
"Sadie's room will be pink, and Savanna's room will be purple. The bathroom will be pink and purple stripes," Summer told them.  
  
"Wow, you guys got that all figured out already?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Yeah, we figured pink and purple are girls colors," Seth started  
  
"And when we picked the names, Sadie means princess, so we thought pink would be good for that, Savanna means open plain, but we just thought it was cute." Summer finished.  
  
"We picked Autumn and April because they were like Summer."  
  
"That's so sweet," Kirsten exclaimed she was now sitting next to Summer with her hand attached to Summer's stomach.  
  
After they were done eating, Sandy and Kirsten left, and Seth and Summer went to bed.  
  
"I'm glad your parents were happy we're having twins. I think it's great that they like the names too," Summer said sleepily. "Your mom even said she wants to throw me a shower in a few months."  
  
"That's nice. And I'm glad too," Seth said. They were lying in bed. Summer's head was on Seth's chest, and Seth's arms were wrapped around Summer's waist, with his hands drawing circles on her stomach. They lay like that until they fell asleep. Summer had just begun to show, she had a small bulge that was barely noticeable. At six o'clock the alarm went off, and they followed the same routine as the day before. They followed the same routine every morning until school was over.  
  
A few months later.....  
  
Summer was now five months pregnant, and it was August. Summer's small bulge was now a large bump. She was wearing maternity clothes. Summer and Marissa were walking around South Coast Plaza. Summer and Marissa had just bought a bunch of baby clothes. They were also starting to buy accessories for the babies' rooms.  
  
Seth and Summer had painted the rooms and bought two of the exact same cribs. They were white. Each also had the white dresser, white changing table, and white toy chest. They put a rocking chair in each room. Savanna had a rocking chair with purple cushions, Sadie had pink. Sadie's sheets on her crib were pink, and the set that they chose was pink with white flowers on it. The carpet in the room was pink, and in the middle of the room was a small pink and white rug. Savanna's room was exactly the same except it was purple and white.  
  
Today, Summer and Marissa bought signs for each girl's door. One was pink with white letters saying 'Sadie', the other was purple with white letters saying 'Savanna'.  
  
The babies' rooms were all ready, even though Summer wasn't due for four more months. In October, Kirsten was hosting a shower for Summer. At that she was going to get everything else they needed. Bassinets, strollers, car seats, baby bath tubs, and all that stuff.  
  
Anna was back in town. She was getting along very well with Summer. She had even helped Seth and Summer paint the babies' rooms and bathroom. While Summer and Marissa were shopping, Anna and Seth were at the comic book store.  
  
Summer and Marissa spent way too much time shopping. Summer still had her dad's credit cards and was using them. She figured he probably didn't notice, because it had been a while and he still hadn't contacted her, and the card was never declined, so he must have been paying the bills.  
  
"Sum this is adorable for Christmas, you have to get this," Marissa said. She was pointing to a cute little dress in a baby store. It was red with a little green bow. It was so adorable.  
  
"Oh my god, it is so cute. I'm getting two. They can wear them for a picture on the Christmas card!" Summer said excitedly. They didn't know why there was Christmas stuff out in August, but they were on sale, so they had to buy them.  
  
After they were done shopping, they went to the Crab Shack for lunch, and then went to the beach. They were lying on the beach tanning for an hour. After tanning they left to go back to the house. When they got back, they met Seth, Ryan, and Anna for dinner. Summer had started to learn to cook, and she was actually good. They figured they couldn't eat take-out every night. Tonight they were having lasagna. That was one of Summer's specialties.  
  
In July, Seth had begun to wait tables at the Crab Shack. He just wanted to make some extra money. They used Summer's father's credit card for almost everything, but they knew that wouldn't last forever. Seth didn't mind working, he had a flexible schedule. Once school started, he was going to work only three nights a week, that way he would still have time at home with Summer.  
  
School was starting in a few weeks, but no one was looking forward to it. Summer knew that everyone would be staring at her. She had gotten used to the stares for the most part, but coming from some of her old 'friends' was going to be hard to deal with. Summer had also become very tired all the time. She didn't know if she would make it the whole day of school. She would just have to wait until it started.

A/N: This chapter was mainly a filler chapter. It will get better when school starts. I hope everyone loves the names. R and R and let me know what you think! 


	8. A Picnic and A Shower

Chapter 8: A Picnic and A Shower  
  
It was now September. Tomorrow was the first day of school. Seth and Summer were sitting on the couch watching reruns of 'The Valley'. Seth was massaging Summer's feet. She was six months pregnant, and could no longer see her feet when she was standing.  
  
"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Seth asked  
  
"A little, are you?"  
  
"Not really. You don't have that much to be nervous about. Everyone already knows you're pregnant."  
  
"I guess, but people will be criticizing me anyways."  
  
"I don't know why. You look great."  
  
"I look like and elephant."  
  
"But a cute elephant." Seth said as he received a smack in the arm. "What was that for, I was telling you that you look beautiful?"  
  
"It was for causing me to look like an elephant."  
  
"You don't look like an elephant."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
When 'The Valley' was over, Summer and Seth went upstairs to bed. Their alarm went off at six o'clock. Summer didn't wake up.  
  
"Summer, wake up," Seth said as she started to stir.  
  
"No."  
  
"We have to go to school."  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"But you have to go. Come on, get up. I'll let you take a shower with me."  
  
"Okay fine," Summer said as she got up and followed Seth into the bathroom. After they ate breakfast, they got in the car and drove to school. They had almost the same schedule. When the first warning bell rang, they walked together to homeroom, trying to ignore the stares that they knew people were giving them.  
  
At the end of the day, they met at the car and went home. Summer immediately went up to the bedroom and fell asleep. She woke up around five o'clock and felt something on her back. She turned over and Seth was lying next to her, rubbing her back.  
  
"Hey," she said sleepily, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I'm watching you sleep. Do you want to get dinner?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't feel like cooking, so could we get take-out?" She replied groggily.  
  
"I thought maybe we could go out. We haven't gone out in a long time."  
  
"Okay, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Okay, then what do I have to wear?" She asked confused.  
  
"Anything you are comfortable in."  
  
"Okay, I'll go get changed." She got up and walked over to the closet. She put on a pair of black pants and a pink t-shirt. "I'm all ready."  
  
"Okay, let's go," Seth said as he grabbed her hand and escorted her down the stairs and to the car. She recognized where they were, but didn't know of any restaurants near there. "Here we are," Seth said as he pulled a picnic basket out of the car and led her down to the boat.  
  
"We're having a picnic on the 'Summer Breeze'? What's the special occasion?" She asked confused.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought you could use a moonlit picnic after a long day of stares from people at school."  
  
"You are so sweet," she said as she kissed him and he helped her onto the boat. They began to sail and then ate.  
  
"Thank you," Summer said as she finished eating, "I really needed this."  
  
"I know and you're welcome. I love you." He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I love you too." She rested her head on Seth's lap and he stroked her hair. She wished they could just stay like that forever.  
  
A few weeks passed and it was now October. That meant it was time for the baby shower. Kirsten had invited Marissa, Anna, the newpsies, and some of Summer's friends. The shower was being held at Sandy and Kirsten's house. Everyone was just standing around talking for a while. They had a small buffet for lunch.  
  
When everyone was done eating, they played games, which Summer thought were pointless, about guessing the babies' weights and lengths. They also played a game, which Summer found extremely annoying, where everyone guessed how much toilet paper would fit around Summer's stomach. Marissa won.  
  
After the games, everyone watched as Summer opened her gifts. Everyone was 'ooing' and 'ahhing' at the cute clothes and ect. Summer received two bassinets, two single strollers, one double stroller, two baby bath tubs, a diaper bag, two car seats, two highchairs, lots of clothes, baby lotions, wash cloths, ect. She also received many packages of diapers. She also received one present from Marissa and Anna that was very unexpected. They got the babies a puppy.  
  
"Oh my god, this is so cute," Summer exclaimed as the tiny Springer spaniel jumped out of the box, onto Summer. "Does it have a name?" she asked.  
  
"No, we left that for you to decide, it's a girl and it is two months old," Marissa answered.  
  
"Do you like it?" Anna asked.  
  
"I love it, thanks you guys," she said as she hugged them both. "I think I'm going to name it Shelby."  
  
"That's cute," Anna said. Anna and Marissa had also gotten her a bed for the puppy, puppy chow, food bowls, a collar, a leash, and a travel cage.  
  
After the gifts, they all ate cake. It was pink and had two stork statues on it. After the cake, everyone left. Summer said goodbye and thank you for the gifts as she stood at the door.  
  
When all the women were gone, she plopped back onto the Cohen's couch to relax, while Seth, Ryan, and Sandy loaded all of the gifts into the car. When they were done, Seth and Summer left to bring all of the gifts home. When they got home, they unloaded the gifts and put them right away in the girls' rooms, or the garage, or wherever they had to go. They put all of the dog stuff away too, and set out food for it.  
  
"Do you like the dog?" Summer asked Seth as he was petting Shelby.  
  
"Yeah, she's cute. I like the name."  
  
"I thought you would since it was in our second choice of names."  
  
Seth and Summer sat on the couch with the dog for a while longer. Now that the shower was over, they couldn't wait for the babies to be born.  
  
A/N: 2 chapters in one day again. I hope you liked the shower. Please R and R.  
-Stephanie 


	9. Thanksgiving and a lot of Oh My Gods

A/N: Just FYI, Seth is still getting a lot of money from his parents, he will quit his job when the babies are born; Summer will still go to school; that will be talked about later in the story. I also forgot to mention that Marissa lives in a new house with her dad and Hailey, Jimmy and Hailey are engaged.  
  
Chapter 9: Thanksgiving and a lot of Oh My Gods  
  
Thanksgiving was getting closer. It was only two days away. Everyone was going to have dinner at the Cohen's.  
  
"I hope Thanksgiving will be better this year than last year," Summer said as she was lying in bed with her head on Seth's chest, and his fingers running through her hair.  
  
"It should be better. Mom isn't even attempting to cook, my parents aren't trying to get a girlfriend for Jimmy, and Grandpa and Julie are in Europe, so they can't ruin it."  
  
"And you better not be hiding a different girl in your room, or you'll be dealing with a rage blackout for the rest of your life."  
  
"I would never do that again."  
  
"Glad to hear it, now go to sleep because I'm tired and we have school tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, Good night," Seth said softly, kissing Summer on the cheek.  
  
"'Night, I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Goodnight babies, I love you," Seth said kissing Summer's large stomach.  
  
The next day was their last day of school for six days. The day seemed to drag on forever.  
  
Finally it's Thursday. Seth and Summer went to the Cohen's at two o'clock. The dinner was going to be catered. When they got there, most of the people were already there. Ryan, Marissa, Jimmy, Hailey, Sandy, and Kirsten were there.  
  
"Hi everyone," Seth said as he and Summer walked in the kitchen, where everyone was. Everyone said 'hi' back.  
  
"Why are you late?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"We're not late, it's one fifty nine. You're all early."  
  
"Okay, fine. How are you doing Summer?"  
  
"I'm okay, just a little soar."  
  
"Well that's normal for being eight months pregnant," Kirsten responded.  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
At around five o'clock, everyone began to eat. Nothing too big had happened yet. Jimmy and Hailey announced the date for their wedding and asked Kirsten and Sandy to be maid-of-honor and best-man. Everyone finished eating and was glad nothing like last year happened.  
  
Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer were all sitting in the living room talking. Suddenly, Summer got a panicked look on her face.  
  
"Oh my god," she said panicked.  
  
"What's wrong, Sum?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Oh no," was all she could say to answer.  
  
"Summer, what happened, what's the matter?" Seth asked worriedly.  
  
"My water just broke," she finally said.  
  
"Oh my god," Seth said, followed by Marissa then Ryan.  
  
"We have to go to the hospital. Marissa, take Summer out to the car, I'll tell my parents," Seth said hurriedly.  
  
"Okay, Come on Sum," Marissa said as she helped to pull Summer up off the couch. Seth went into the kitchen where all the adults were.  
  
"Summer just went into labor," Seth told them.  
  
"Oh my god," all four adults said at the same time.  
  
"We're going to the hospital now, she's out waiting in the car."  
  
"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes," Kirsten said as Seth walked out of the room. Seth and Summer drove in their car, while Marissa and Ryan rode in Marissa's car.  
  
"Seth, I'm not ready yet, I'm not due for three more weeks, what if they're too tiny," Summer rambled nervously.  
  
"The doctor said at our last appointment that you could go into labor at any time and the babies will be fine."  
  
"Okay, but I will not believe you until they are out and I'm holding them, and GOD do you know how painful this is."  
  
"I would say that I know, but I would be violently hurt, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Yes, and don't even try saying all that crap about breathing."  
  
"Okay, I won't."  
  
"Thank you." When they arrived at the hospital, Summer was put in a room and was five centimeters dilated. Within the next four hours, she was fully dilated. Those four hours were filled with a lot of screaming, then some pain killers.  
  
"Come on Summer, you're almost there, just a few more pushes," the doctor said as Summer pushed and screamed.  
  
"Cohen, this is all your fault," Summer said in between screams.  
  
"Summer, stop pushing for one second, the head is out," the doctor said as he suctioned the first baby's nose and mouth. "Okay, one last pushed."  
  
"Oh my god," Summer said as the doctor held up the first baby to show her. One of the nurses then came and took the baby to weigh her and clean her up.  
  
"Okay Summer, one more time," the doctor said as the second baby came out.  
  
"Are both of my babies okay?" Summer asked worriedly.  
  
"They are both perfectly fine; the nurse will bring them over in a minute."  
  
Summer finally loosened her death grip from Seth's hand, which was now all red and swollen. Two nurses came over and handed one girl to Seth and the other to Summer.  
  
"Cohen, look how cute they are," Summer said, not taking her eyes off of her baby girls.  
  
"They're beautiful, just like their mother," Seth replied as he leaned over and kissed Summer on the head.  
  
"Which girl should go with which name?" Summer asked Seth.  
  
"I don't know. Do something if you want to be Sadie Autumn," Seth said to the babies. The one in Summer's arms started to move her hands.  
  
"We have a winner, which means you are Savanna April," he said to the baby in his arms.  
  
"That was easy," Summer said. A few moments later, Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan, Marissa, Jimmy, and Hailey all came in the room.  
  
"They're so adorable," Marissa said as Summer handed Sadie to her. "Which one do I have?" she asked.  
  
"You have Sadie, and Kirsten has Savanna," Seth answered. Everyone took turns holding each baby and saying how cute they were. After a few more minutes, the nurses took Sadie and Savanna to the nursery and everyone left.  
  
Seth and Summer were sitting on Summer's bed.  
  
"I love you. You did great today," Seth said giving Summer a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"I love you too. Do you have to go home now?"  
  
"If I don't leave soon, that nurse outside the room is gonna kick my ass."  
  
"Okay, but come back early tomorrow."  
  
"I will, and I'll bring you some clothes, and outfits to bring the girl's home in, and I'll put the car seats in the car."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Okay, bye." Seth kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Bye, love you."  
  
"Love you too." Seth walked out of the room and to the car. He couldn't believe his two little girls were here and he was a father. He was practically skipping through the parking lot.  
  
A/N: So there's chapter nine. Hope you like it. Drop me some more reviews. I love reviews. Today, July 6th, is my birthday. YAY! I'm finally 15. Sorry for not updating sooner.  
-Stephanie 


	10. Flowers and an Unexpected Visitor

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. BTW- Caleb bought the restaurant, but Sandy bought it back when Caleb went broke. Jimmy works there, but he still has his money.  
  
Chapter 10: Flowers and an Unexpected Visitor  
  
The next morning, Seth went to the hospital. He got there at ten o'clock. In his hand he had two bouquets of flowers and two 'it's a girl' balloons for Summer. When he got to her room, she was asleep and the door was open so he walked right in. He put down the flowers and went to the bed to kiss her on the head. She began to roll over, and woke up.  
  
"Hey," she said sleepily.  
  
"Hey, did you see all your flowers?"  
  
"No, wow that's a lot, who are they from?" she asked as she spotted the flowers.  
  
"These are from mom and dad, these are from Marissa, these are from Ryan, and these are from Anna."  
  
"What about those?" she asked, pointing to Seth's flowers and balloons.  
  
"Those are from me."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're so sweet."  
  
"I brought you some clothes, do you want to change and go see the babies in the nursery?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go change," she said as she got up and grabbed the bag Seth brought. She changed and they went to the nursery. They spotted the two sleeping babies that were labeled 'Cohen'.  
  
"They are so cute and peaceful when they're asleep," Summer said.  
  
"Yeah, they are. I can't wait to take them home."  
  
"I know. We can bring them home tomorrow."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Do you want to go in and hold them?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go in," Seth said as they headed to the door.  
  
They walked in the nursery and over to their babies. Seth picked up Sadie and Summer picked up Savanna. They looked so much alike, but Savanna was a little smaller. They had a little bit of brown hair. They had brown eyes, just like Summer and Seth. Sadie weighed seven pounds, three ounces and she was twenty inches long. Savanna weighed six pounds, five ounces and was eighteen inches long.  
  
After spending some time in the nursery, they headed back to Summer's room. A while later, Anna, Ryan, and Marissa came to see Summer. They began talking.  
  
"What are you guys going to do about school?" Anna asked.  
  
"We're both going back to school on Wednesday." Summer answered.  
  
"What are you going to do with the babies?" Marissa asked.  
  
"They are going to go to work with either my mom or dad everyday that we have school," Seth answered.  
  
"That's good," Anna said.  
  
"Yeah, Seth's parents have been so great about everything," Summer said.  
  
"My parents would probably flip out," Anna continued.  
  
"Mine did. They kicked me out."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Do you guys want to go see the babies?"  
  
"Sure," they all replied. They walked to the nursery. Seth and Summer brought the babies out and back to their room. After about an hour they all left. A while later, Sandy and Kirsten came and left. Soon after that a very unexpected guest showed up while Seth was gone to get some food.  
  
"Hello Summer," said a tall dark haired man with flowers in his hand.  
  
"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" Summer said angrily.  
  
"I came to see my daughter and grandchild."  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"The hospital called to say that you were here."  
  
"Why would they do that?"  
  
"Didn't they ask you who they should call?"  
  
"No, we called everyone we wanted here."  
  
"Oh, and who is 'we'?"  
  
"Me and my husband, Seth, remember him?" Summer replied annoyed.  
  
"You are married, and I didn't get invited?"  
  
"You kicked me out of my home so I wouldn't ruin your image. Why would I even bother inviting you."  
  
"You got pregnant at sixteen, what parent wouldn't kick the kid out."  
  
"Anyone who cared. Seth's parents are supportive. They bought us a house and everything that goes in it. They are even going to take care of my babies so I can still go to school."  
  
"Babies, as in plural?"  
  
"Yes, I have two beautiful baby girls"  
  
"Can I see them?"  
  
"You kicked me out, now you want to be in my life. I don't know if I want you to see them."  
  
"I made a mistake, I realize that now. I want to be in yours and my granddaughters' lives."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll take you to see the girls."  
  
"Great." She walked him to the nursery. She was a little pissed, yet a little happy that he was here. They walked into the nursery.  
  
"Which one do you want to hold?" Summer said, pointing to the two bassinets.  
  
"I don't care whichever is fine."  
  
"Here, you can take this one," she said, placing Sadie in his arms.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"That one is Sadie Autumn, and the one I'm holding is Savanna April."  
  
"Those are cute names. They're beautiful, Sum."  
  
"Thanks, they are beautiful." They headed back to the room with the twins.  
  
Seth was finally done getting food. He went up to Summer's door. It was closed so he knocked twice then went in. Summer wasn't in her bed, and he was surprised at who he saw.  
  
"Mr. Roberts?" he questioned.  
  
"Hello Seth."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm visiting my daughter and granddaughters."  
  
"Okay," Seth said strangely, going over to pick up Savanna from the bassinet she was in. Summer walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey baby, what took so long?" She said as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"There was a long line."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"I should probably be going," Mr. Roberts said.  
  
"Okay, I'll email you my address and phone number," Summer said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Bye daddy."  
  
"Bye Summer," he said as he handed Sadie to her and left the room.  
  
"Sum, why was he here?" Seth asked.  
  
"He came to apologize, some nurse or something called him to say I was here."  
  
"Oh, okay. I brought you some food if you're hungry."  
  
"Thanks," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and put the baby down.  
  
Summer ate and then Seth left. The next day they would be able to take Sadie and Savanna home.  
  
A/N: There's the new chapter, hope you liked it. Please review. 


	11. The First Day Home

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I know Summer's dad's name is Neil, but I don't know what her step-mom's name is, so I'll just say it's Laura.  
  
Chapter 11: The First Day Home  
  
Saturday morning Seth went to pick up Summer.  
  
"Hey, are you ready to go?" He asked as he walked in the room.  
  
"Yeah, we just need to get the girls and change them."  
  
"Okay." They headed to the nursery and brought the twins back to the room.  
  
"Are you ready to come home, Savanna?" Seth cooed as he put some new clothes on Savanna.  
  
"I think you're all set princess," Summer cooed at Sadie after changing her.  
  
They put the babies in the car seats and drove home. When they pulled into the driveway, they noticed a few cars.  
  
"Do you know who's hear?" Summer asked confused.  
  
"It looks like it is mom and dad, Marissa, and Anna's cars."  
  
"Oh." They took the babies out of the seats and walked up to the house.  
  
"Welcome home," Seth said to the babies as he opened the door. Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, Marissa, Anna, Jimmy, Hailey, and the dog were all waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome home," they all yelled as Seth and Summer carried the babies into the house.  
  
"Oh my god," Summer said as she looked around. There was a large sign that said 'Welcome Home Sadie and Savanna'. There was a ton of 'Congratulations' and 'It's a Girl' balloons everywhere, and in the dining room there was a lot of food. They walked in and handed the babies to whoever wanted to hold them. Everyone ate lunch and took turns holding the babies.  
  
"How are you Summer?" Kirsten asked as she took Savanna from Summer.  
  
"I'm okay, just a little tired."  
  
"Okay, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need a break, or some sleep, just let me know. I'll help you however I can."  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate how supportive you and Sandy have been. Thank you so much for anything."  
  
"Of course, now go eat, you're probably starved."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Summer said as she walked into the dining room and joined Seth at the table. "Did you know they were doing this?" she asked him.  
  
"No, I figured my parents would be here, but not everyone else."  
  
"Yeah, I was surprised," she said, sounding a little bit disappointed.  
  
"You should call your dad if you want to," he said, sensing that was what she was thinking.  
  
"Okay, I'll call after we eat."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You're mom Is so nice."  
  
"Why, what did she do?"  
  
"She said if we ever need a break or sleep or anything just to call and she'd help."  
  
"I figured she would."  
  
"Six months ago I thought that both of our parents would make us do this on our own and we'd have to get jobs and a tiny apartment and have crappy lives, but this is so much better."  
  
"Yeah it is. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said back, leaning over and kissing him. "I'm gonna go call my dad," she said as she pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go see if I can actually get a turn to hold one of my daughters."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. I think I'm just going to go get him, he said he'd be home."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye," she said kissing him on the cheek and walking out the door. She went to her father's house and drove him and her step-mom to her house.  
  
"This place is bigger than our house, it's beautiful," her father said as they pulled up to the house.  
  
"Thanks, Kirsten had it built for us."  
  
"Doesn't her father own the Newport Group?" Laura asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's in charge of residential development."  
  
"Oh." They walked into the house and saw all the people there.  
  
"Wow, I guess you do have a lot of people that support you."  
  
"Yeah, we didn't know that they would all be here when we got home."  
  
"Oh, whose dog is that?" he said pointing to Shelby.  
  
"That's Shelby, she belongs to the twins. Marissa and Anna gave her to us at my baby shower."  
  
"She's cute."  
  
"Thanks." They walked into the party and began to converse. Summer went into the family room and found Seth giving Sadie a bottle.  
  
"You finally got one," she said as she sat down next to him and kissed Sadie on the head.  
  
"Actually, I got both," Seth said, nodding towards Savanna who was just looking around the room looking amazed, lying down on the couch with pillows all around her.  
  
"Oh, did you feed her yet?"  
  
"Nope, the bottle is on the table."  
  
"Okay, I'll give it to her," she said as she picked up Savanna, then the bottle. "Hello sweetie, are you happy to be home?" she cooed at the tiny baby.  
  
They finished feeding and burping the babies and went back into the party. Soon everyone left, and Summer was bringing her dad home. Seth was left alone with the babies. He sat there cooing at them. He thought how lucky he and Summer were to have such good babies. They barely cried, which surprised them. Everyone said to prepare for a lot of crying, but the babies barely cried, and when they did it could be stopped quickly.  
  
Soon, Summer was home and the babies had fallen asleep. Seth put them in the bassinets and put his pajamas on.  
  
"Hey baby," Summer said as she walked into the closet where Seth was changing.  
  
"Hey, what took so long?"  
  
"I just stayed and talked for a minute. My dad had a few things I left there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where are the girls?"  
  
"They are asleep in their bassinets."  
  
"Good, now we can try and get some sleep," Summer said as she changed and walked out to the bed. She lay down with her head on Seth's chest. "We're so lucky."  
  
"Why?" he Seth replied.  
  
"Because we got two of the cutest, and quietest babies."  
  
"That's because we've got Jesus and Moses working for us."  
  
"Speaking of which, we need to go Christmas shopping soon."  
  
"Don't you mean Chrismukkah?" he asked.  
  
"Whatever, go to sleep." They both fell asleep for a few hours until the babies woke up. They did however; get a large amount of sleep, considering It was their first night home with the twins.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Two chapters in one day! Please keep reviewing, or I wont keep writing!  
-Stephanie 


	12. Back to School

A/N: All of Summer's friends in this chapter are fictional. Hope you like it, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 12: Back to School  
  
It was now Wednesday morning. Today, Seth and Summer were going to return to school. They both had tons of pictures of the babies to show people.  
  
"Seth, is Savanna dressed and ready to go yet?" Summer yelled from Sadie's room.  
  
"Almost, I just have to finish buttoning the outfit. Is Sadie ready?" he yelled back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just packing the diaper bag."  
  
"Okay. I'm done. I'll go start getting breakfast ready," Seth said, taking Savanna and heading down the stairs. He put Savanna down on the couch and got out two bowls and put cereal in them. A minute later, Summer came down the stairs with Sadie. She put Sadie on the couch with Savanna, and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks for getting breakfast ready. Did you feed the dog?" she asked as she began to eat.  
  
"Yeah, I also got bottles ready to give to my mom and two for before we leave."  
  
"Good. How many did you get for your mom?"  
  
"Four for Sadie and four for Savanna."  
  
"Why four, she only needs three?"  
  
"Just incase something happens, I put in an extra."  
  
"Good thinking." They finished eating and fed the babies. They put them in the car and headed to the Cohen's.  
  
"Good morning," Seth said as he walked in the kitchen with Savanna. Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan, and Marissa were all eating breakfast.  
  
"Where are Summer and Sadie?" Kirsten asked as she got up and took Savanna away from Seth.  
  
"They're coming. I'm gonna go see if Summer needs help."  
  
"Okay" Kirsten said. Seth walked out and saw Summer still in the car, holding Sadie.  
  
"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Seth said to her.  
  
"I can't leave them for a whole day," Summer said, starting to cry.  
  
"It's only a few hours," he said taking Sadie and pulling Summer out of the car.  
  
"I know, it's just so hard to leave," she said, still sobbing.  
  
"I know. It's hard for me too. Let's just go bring Sadie inside and then leave for school, Okay?"  
  
"Okay," she said as she grabbed the diaper bag and walked in the house. When they walked in the kitchen, Marissa grabbed Sadie from Seth.  
  
"Sum, are you okay? Why are you crying?" she asked going over and hugging her with her free arm. Summer nodded.  
  
"She's having a little bit of separation anxiety. She doesn't want to leave the twins," Seth said. Summer walked over to talk to Kirsten.  
  
"Seth has lit-mag after school, so I'll pick up the girl's at your office around three."  
  
"Okay, we'll see you around three."  
  
"Bye Savanna, I love you," she said as she kissed the baby on the head. She walked over to Marissa who had Sadie. "Bye Sadie, I love you," she said kissing her on the head.  
  
"You ready to go, Sum?" Seth asked. She nodded and they went to school. Summer left Seth when she saw a group of her friends.  
  
"I'll see you in homeroom," she said to Seth.  
  
"Okay, I love you," he said while kissing her.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Remember, it's only a few hours." Summer nodded and walked over to her friends.  
  
"Hey guys," she said to all of them.  
  
"Oh my god, where have you been, you're so much skinnier now," Brianna said. Summer had lost a lot of the weight she gained during the pregnancy.  
  
"I've been home taking care of my babies," Summer replied.  
  
"Do you have pictures? Marissa told us that they are adorable," Katelyn said.  
  
"Yeah," Summer said as she pulled out her pictures. This is Seth with both of them, this one is me with both of them, this is me with Savanna, this is Seth with Sadie, this one is Sadie, and this one is Savanna."  
  
"They are so cute," Brianna said.  
  
"When can we actually see them?" asked Katelyn.  
  
"I don't know, if you come to my house you can see them. I'll probably have them at the next Newport function too; Kirsten wants to show them off."  
  
"Who's Kirsten?" Brianna asked.  
  
"She's Seth's mom."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go see Marissa," Summer said to her friends as Marissa walked by.  
  
"Okay, bye," they all responded as she ran to catch up with Marissa.  
  
"Marissa," she yelled, as she came up right behind her.  
  
"Oh, hey, sorry, I didn't see you."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I'm glad to see you're doing better."  
  
"Yeah, for now. I'll probably be a wreck by lunch."  
  
"Don't you have a free period today?"  
  
"I think so; I have it right before lunch."  
  
"You should go see them at Kirsten's office, I'll go with you if you want."  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll go by myself."  
  
"Okay. Let's go to homeroom," Marissa said.  
  
"Okay," she said as they walked to homeroom. Summer took her seat in between Seth and Marissa. The first few periods went so slowly.  
  
"I have a free period this period," Summer said to Seth in between classes.  
  
"Okay, I have Gym."  
  
"I know. I'm going to see the babies."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back by then."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and went to see the babies. She got to the office within a few minutes. The first person she saw as she walked in the building was Caleb. He was back from vacation.  
  
"Hello Mr. Nichol," she said, he turned around.  
  
"Hello Summer, how are you?"  
  
"Good, did you see your great granddaughters yet?"  
  
"No, no one even told me you had the babies."  
  
"Oh, I had them on the 25th and they're up in Kirsten's office. I had a free period at school so I came to see them."  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all," she replied as they headed up to Kirsten's office. When they arrived at the office, Kirsten was there doing work at her desk.  
  
"Hello my little babies," Summer cooed as she walked over to the babies that were in a playpen asleep.  
  
"Summer, what are you doing here so early?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"I had a free period and wanted to see my babies."  
  
"Oh, okay. Hi dad, when did you get back?"  
  
"This morning. Why didn't you tell me that she had the babies, Kiki?"  
  
"I hadn't seen you yet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do they need to be fed?" Summer asked Kirsten.  
  
"Yes, I already warmed up the bottles, here," Kirsten said as she handed the bottles to Summer.  
  
"Thank you." She picked up Savanna and began to feed her. Savanna finished quickly. "You must've been hungry," she cooed to the baby. She burped Savanna, then fed and burped Sadie. "I'll see you at three," she said to Kirsten and the babies. She kissed the babies, then headed back to school.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it! Please keep reading and review more.  
-Stephanie 


	13. A Chrismukkah Surprise

Chapter 13: A Chrismukkah Surprise  
  
There was one week left until Chrismukkah and Summer still had more shopping to do. Seth was at the comic book store with Anna and Ryan. Summer was sitting at home with the babies, who were now three weeks old. She decided she needed to go shopping. She walked over to the phone and dialed Marissa's cell phone.  
  
"Hello," Marissa said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Coop, do you want to go shopping with me and the girls?"  
  
"Sure, when?"  
  
"I can pick you up in an hour; I just have to get the girls ready."  
  
"Okay, what's so funny?" Marissa asked as she heard Summer start to giggle.  
  
"I think Savanna just discovered her foot. She just stuck it in her mouth."  
  
"Take a picture for me."  
  
"Okay, I just took it."  
  
"That was quick, do you, like, carry a camera around?" Marissa asked sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, I do. The girls do some of the most adorable stuff, so I keep a camera close."  
  
"Okay, that's a little weird. I'll see you in an hour."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." A few hours later, Summer and Marissa had the stroller filled with both the babies and bags.  
  
"What did you get for Ryan?" Summer asked Marissa as they were walking through the mall.  
  
"I got him a watch, what did you get Seth?"  
  
"I got him some novelty tees and I am going to rent the wonder woman costume again, also I have something to tell him."  
  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant again."  
  
"Already. It's only been three weeks. You guys have time to do that with the twins being around?"  
  
"Yes, I didn't think I could get pregnant again this quickly. The twins are great with sleeping, so we had time once. We only did it once. I found out yesterday."  
  
"Wow, you're going to end up having three kids within a year, at least they'll be close in age."  
  
"Yeah, I hope Seth is okay with it."  
  
"I think he'll be happy."  
  
"I hope so." They got back to the house around four o'clock.. Seth, Ryan, and Anna were sitting in the living room.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Seth asked worriedly.  
  
"We were at the mall and you really need to relax," Summer replied.  
  
"Sorry, we got back and you were gone, and you didn't answer your cell when I called. I was worried."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear it ring," she said as she walked over to him and kissed him.  
  
They all sat in the living room and talked for a while.  
  
"I have something to tell you guys," Anna said.  
  
"Okay," they all replied.  
  
"I decided to stay in Newport the rest of the school year. And I am going to college at USC."  
  
"That's great," they all replied. They were all going to USC also. They sat and everyone talked for a while then left.  
  
"Do you want an early Chrismukkah present?" Summer asked Seth as they were lying in bed. Seth was rubbing Summer's back.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" he replied. Summer turned over so she was facing Seth and grabbed his hands in hers.  
  
"I wanted to wait, but I decided I should tell you now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Seth, we're going to have another baby." He sat there shocked.  
  
"You're pregnant again?"  
  
"Yes. Are you happy, sad, disappointed, or angry because you don't look happy?"  
  
"I am happy, just shocked."  
  
"I was too. I found out yesterday."  
  
"Oh, well I am happy."  
  
"Good, me too. I know we can make this work."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
A few nights later was the first day of Chrismukkah. Everyone ate dinner at the Cohen's house. Summer and Seth told everyone that they were going to have another baby. Everyone was thrilled. As soon as they got home they put the babies to sleep. Summer and Seth walked into their room holding hands when suddenly Summer pushed Seth onto the bed.  
  
"Stay there, I'll be right back," Summer said as she walked into the closet. A minute later she walked out wearing her robe and turned on the light. "I hear you like comic books, Cohen," she said standing in front of him.  
  
"Why does this sound familiar?" he asked himself out loud.  
  
"Maybe because of this," Summer said as she took off her robe revealing the wonder woman costume.  
  
"Good lord," Seth said as Summer walked over and sat straddling him on the bed.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she said as she began kissing him and they fell backwords.  
  
"I love you," Seth said in between kisses.  
  
"I love you too," Summer said back. They stayed kissing until one of the babies woke up and started crying. They both got up and walked hand in hand to the baby's room.  
  
A/N: That was the end. I hope you liked it. Look for the first chapter of the sequel later today or tomorrow. It will take place five years in the future. Please review and give me ideas for a title. So far the title will be 'Part 2', so watch out for it.  
-Stephanie 


End file.
